For current HRPD networks, Access Terminals (AT) in an idle state on the network are required to send a RouteUpdate (location) message with every access channel capsule transmitted by the AT to a radio access network (RAN). A RouteUpdate message provides the RAN with updated pilot/channel measurement information. This information is useful especially in networks that include for mobile ATs, where the location of such devices is variable due to their mobility. With the information provided by the AT, the RAN can assign a preferred set of channel specifications for the AT, when traffic channel assignment is required.
These channel assignment methods are useful for ATs that are mobile in nature, since radio conditions local to the AT may change as the AT moves from location to location. In contrast, fixed location devices (or low mobility devices) or fixed location wireless modules are useful for many applications or services. For example, smart meters can be equipped with a wireless module which periodically reports information back to a service provider. This type of application often requires deploying large number of wireless modules in a given area. With multiple such applications, the number of wireless devices (both the fixed wireless modules for these applications and the traditional mobile devices such as cell phones or smart phones) in a given area may increase exponentially. All the devices, whether fixed or mobile, are required to include measurement report when sending a reverse link data or message or have measurement report periodically based on the mobile device requirement.